girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2016-03-07 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Ask not what your wiki can do for you, ask what you can do for your wiki. ---- im assuming they took the poison dagger out of him, and hopefully know the antidope. Agathahetrodyne (talk) 06:26, March 7, 2016 (UTC) : Yeah, I hope they at least mention it at some point. --Geoduck42 (talk) 06:52, March 7, 2016 (UTC) ::At least one syringe is inserted near where the knife must have been. Gil is an expert on poisons, remember? I'm sure that he has come up with an antidote for the Nullabist knife. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 12:28, March 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Pondering if Van was also extracted at the same time or left due to the emergency of their sudden predicament earlier with the attack. Blitzengaard (talk) 14:19, March 7, 2016 (UTC) :::You mean Vanamonde von Mekkhan, right? It would make sense to recover him next. He knows more than any other living and unfrozen person about Mechanicsburg. He would be very useful to the ongoing efforts to digging the rest of the city out of the time trap it is in. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 18:11, March 7, 2016 (UTC) :"Antidope". Urf, urf, urf. --- And if anyone is feeling sorry for Tarvek, remember this is the guy who created Lunevka. -- SpareParts (talk) 00:05, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Yay, Tarvek is back! I'm glad the devious weasel is back in the game. Although I think the authors have lost track of their own story a bit: weren't Gil and the others supposed to be wearing a suit? --MasakoRei (talk) 20:33, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Maybe Gil has improved his technology; or maybe they got him out wearing suits, and now they're back in the lab. What bothers me is that Tarvek isn't tied down at all. This both endangers the medical gear, and the bystanders, if/when he starts to thrash around. NathanTheRammer (talk) 23:28, March 7, 2016 (UTC) :I don't think so. The caption says "Beneath Mechanicsburg", so they're still down there, and not that much time can have gone by since . They were under attack and in quite a hurry. I'm betting human error here. For the thrashing around, maybe they managed to prevent it? It's not going to be like with Vole, anyway, I think, Tarvek can't make as much damage as a Jäger, especially since he should be barely alive. With both Gil and Tryggvassen I'm quite sure they can handle it. --MasakoRei (talk) 08:20, March 8, 2016 (UTC) ::I think the error is much more minor than that: instead of "just outside Mechanicsburg" as originally stated, they put "beneath Mechanicsburg" for the Time Tunnelers' staging area. Vole was the first attempt that was entirely predicted to go wrong, but they needed the data. Othar is a more typical extraction attempt now that they know what they're doing. Tarvek here had a medical emergency, however, so they probably had to do an extraction more like Vole's (as in "take back to the staging area" instead of "extract on the spot") so they can counteract the poison immediately after nullifying the time field.--MadCat221 (talk) 15:05, March 8, 2016 (UTC) It seems the Storm King has a nice new crown. Xelvonar (talk) 16:23, March 9, 2016 (UTC)